Halloween Movies in Sonic Style
Halloween is a 2007 American slasher film written, directed, and produced by Rob Zombie. The film is a remake of the 1978 horror film of the same name. It's a reboot of the Halloween film series, making it the ninth installment of the franchise. The film stars with Mephiles the Dark as the adult Michael Myers, Tails as Dr. Sam Loomis, Cream the Rabbit as Laurie Strode, Shadow the Hedgehog as an ten-year-old Michael Myers. Halloween (2007) On Halloween in Haddonfield, Illinois, an ten-year-old boy name Michael Myers (Shadow) murders a school bully named Wesley (Scourge). Later that night, Michael murders his older sister, Judith (Rouge), his mother’s boyfriend Ronnie (Espio) and Judith's boyfriend, Steve (Knuckles). Only his baby sister, Angel Myers was spared. After one of the longest trials in the state’s history, Michael was found guilty of first degree murder and sent to Smith's Grove - Warren County Sanitarium under the care of child psychologist Dr. Samuel Loomis (Tails). Michael initially cooperates with Dr. Loomis, claiming no memory of the killings. His mother, Deborah (Maria) visits him regularly. After a year, Michael becomes fixated on his papier-mâché masks, closing himself off from everyone even his mother. When Michael kills a nurse, Deborah saw what her son had become. At home, Deb had no choice, but to kill her with a gun. For the next fifteen years, Michael (Mephiles) continues making his masks and not speaking to anyone. Dr. Loomis, having continued to treat Michael over the years, attempts to move on with his life and closes Michael’s case. Later, while being prepared for transfer to maximum security, Michael escapes Smith’s Grove, killing the sanitarium employees and a truck driver for his overalls and heads to Haddonfield. On Halloween, Michael arrives at his old home, now abandoned, and recovers the kitchen knife and Halloween mask that he stored under the floorboards the night he killed his sister. The story shifts to Laurie Strode (Cream) and her friends Annie Brackett (Amy Rose) and Lynda Van Der Klok (Cosmo) on Halloween. Throughout the day, Laurie witnesses Michael watching her from a distance. That night, she heads to the Doyle residence to watch their son, Tommy (Charmy). Meanwhile, Lynda meets with her boyfriend, Bob at Michael's childhood home. Michael appears, murders them and then heads to the Strode home where he murders Laurie's parents, Mason (Vector) and Cynthia (Vanilla). Having been alerted to Michael's escape, Dr. Loomis comes to Haddonfield looking for Michael. After obtaining a handgun, Loomis attempts to warn Sheriff Brackett (Sonic) that Michael has returned to Haddonfield. Brackett and Dr. Loomis head to the Strode home, with Brackett explaining along the way that Laurie is actually Michael Myers' baby sister. Meanwhile, Annie convinces Laurie to babysit Lindsey Wallace (Bella), a girl Annie is supposed to be watching, so she can have sex with her boyfriend, Paul (Silver). Annie and Paul return to the Wallace home. During sex, Michael kills Paul and attacks Annie. Bringing Lindsey home, Laurie finds Annie on the floor, bloodied but alive and calls 911. She was attacked by Michael, who chases her back to the Doyle home. Sheriff Brackett and Loomis hear the 911 call and head to the Wallace residence. Michael kidnaps Laurie and takes her back to his home. Michael approaches Laurie and tries to show her that she's his younger sister. Unable to understand, Laurie grabs Michael's knife and stabs him before escaping the house. Michael chases her, but was repeatedly shot by Dr. Loomis. Laurie and Loomis are just about to leave when Michael grabs Laurie and heads back to the house. Loomis intervenes, but Michael attacks him by squeezing Loomis's skull with his hands. Laurie takes Loomis's gun and runs upstairs. She was chased by Michael after cornering her on a balcony, charges her head-on and knocks both of them over the railing. Laurie finds herself on top of a bleeding Michael. Aiming Loomis' gun at his face, she repeatedly pulls the trigger until the gun finally goes off just as Michael's hand grips Laurie's wrist. Then, she started to screamed in horror and pain. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as an ten-year-old Michael Myers|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 2.jpg|Mephiles the Dark as an Adult Michael Myers|link=Mephiles the Dark Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Deborah Myers|link=Maria the Hedgehog Cream the Rabbit 2.jpg|Cream the Rabbit as Laurie Strode|link=Cream the Rabbit Amy_smile_2.jpg|Amy as Annie Brackett|link=Amy Rose Sonic smiled.jpg|Sonic as Sheriff Brackett|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Mason Strode|link=Vector the Crocodile Vanilla smiled.jpg|Vanilla as Cynthia Strode|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Tails's shocked.jpg|Tails as Dr. Sam Loomis|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Judith Myers|link=Rouge the Bat Espio the Chameleon 2.jpg|Espio as Ronnie White|link=Espio the Chameleon Bella the Hedgehog.jpg|Bella as Lindsey Wallace|link=Bella the Hedgehog Charmy Bee 3.jpg|Charmy as Tommy Doyle|link=Charmy Bee Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles as Steve|link=Knuckles the Echidna Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Wesley|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Silver as Paul|link=Silver the Hedgehog Halloween 2 In a short flashback, Deborah Myers (Maria) visits her son, Michael Myers (Shadow), at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Deborah gives Michael a white horse statuette as a gift. Michael says that the horse reminds him of a dream he had of Deborah's ghost, all dressed in white and leading a horse down the sanitarium halls toward Michael, telling him she was going to bring him home. Moving ahead fifteen years, after having shot an adult Michael (Mephiles), Laurie Strode (Cream) is found wandering around in a state of shock and covered in blood. Sheriff Brackett (Sonic) takes Laurie to the emergency room. Meanwhile, the paramedics pick up the Sheriff's daughter Annie (Amy Rose) and Michael's psychiatrist Dr. Loomis (Tails), who are still alive after having been attacked by Michael, take them to the hospital. Presumed dead, Michael's lifeless body is loaded into a separate ambulance. When the driver has a traffic accident, Michael awakens and escapes the ambulance, walking toward a vision of Deborah dressed in white and leading a white horse. Michael appears at the hospital, and begins murdering everyone he comes across on his way to Laurie. Trapped in a security outpost at the gate, Laurie watches as Michael tears through the walls with an axe, but just as he tries to kill her, Laurie wakes up from the dream. It had been 2 years later and Laurie is now living with the Bracketts. Michael's body has been missing since last Halloween—still presumed dead—and Laurie has been having recurring nightmares about the event. While Laurie deals with her trauma through therapy, Loomis has chosen to turn the event into an opportunity to write another book. Meanwhile, Michael has been having visions of Deborah's ghost and a younger version of himself who instructs him that with Halloween approaching it's time to bring Laurie home, so he sets off for Haddonfield. As Michael travels to Haddonfield, Laurie begins having hallucinations that mirror Michael's, which involve a ghostly image of Deborah and a young Michael in a clown costume. In addition, her hallucinations also begin to include her acting out Michael's murders, like envisioning herself taping Annie to a chair and slitting her throat while dressed in a clown outfit—similar to how a young Michael murdered Ronnie White. While Laurie struggles with her dreams, Loomis has been going on tour to promote his new book, only to be greeted with criticism from people who blame him for Michael's actions and for exploiting the deaths of Michael's victims. When his book is finally released, Laurie discovers the truth that she's Angel Myers, Michael's long lost sister. With the truth out, she decides to go partying with her new friends, Mya (Blaze) and Harley (Sally). Michael appears at the party and kills Harley, then makes his way over to the Brackett house and stabs Annie repeatedly. When Laurie and Mya arrive, they find Annie bloodied and dying. Michael kills Mya and then comes after Laurie, who manages to escape the house. While Laurie manages to flag down a passing motorist, Sheriff Brackett arrives home and finds his daughter dead. Laurie gets into the motorist's car, but before they can escape, Michael kills the driver and flips the car over with Laurie still in it. Michael takes the unconscious Laurie to an abandoned shed that he has been camping out in. Laurie awakens to a vision of Deborah, and a young Michael, ordering her to say "I love you, mommy". The police discover Michael's location and surround the shed. Loomis arrives and goes into the shed to try to reason Michael into letting Laurie go. Inside, he has to inform Laurie, who believes that the younger Michael is holding her down, that no one is restraining her and that she must maintain her sanity. Just then, Deborah instructs the older Michael that it's time to go home and Michael grabs Loomis and kills him by slashing his face and stabbing him in the chest. Stepping in front of a window while holding Loomis's body, Michael is shot twice by Sheriff Brackett and falls into the spikes of some farming equipment. Apparently released of the visions, Laurie walks over and tells Michael that she loves him, then she stabs him repeatedly in the chest and finally in the face. The shed door opens and Laurie walks out, wearing Michael's mask. As she pulls the mask off, the scene transitions to Laurie in isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow as a young Michael Myers (flashback 15 years ago)|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria the Hedgehog.jpg|Maria as Deborah Myers (flashback 15 years ago)|link=Maria Robotnik Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as an adult Michael|link=Mephiles the Dark Cream run.jpg|Cream as Laurie Strode|link=Cream the Rabbit Sonic turn around.jpg|Sonic as Sheriff Brackett|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Annie Brackett|link=Amy Rose Miles "Tails" Prower 2.jpg|Tails as Dr. Loomis|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Blaze the Cat 2.jpg|Blaze as Mya|link=Blaze the Cat Sally Acorn 2.jpg|Sally as Harley|link=Sally Acorn Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Horror Movies